scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pastel Dreamer Kay/'A Peek into The Past' A story On Kacey Im not finishing
Rain splashed on the existing puddles that the damp ground was covered in. The ground made a splodge sound every time a step was taken. The clouds rolled in ever so fast, removing what small view he had on the night sky and stars. He sighed as he sat upon a rain covered rock. His trousers already soaked to the bone with the fresh rain. The wind howled menacingly, branches from dying trees were waving around, holding onto the trunk of the tree as if there was any hope for them. Thunder was heard , it roared like a lion in the night sky, claiming the clouds as his kingdom, as lightning crashed down, showing his true power. This scared the young man. He wasn't use to this type of weather, or even weather for the fact he had stayed indoors most of his life Normally his mother would have sat beside him and hushed him, telling him that it was okay. She'd lie beside him , patting his maroon hair and wrapping him in blankets telling him that this was normal and that it would go away soon. His sickness and the storm. He never expected that the person who cared for him while he was sick, would have left him to what she could normally take care of. He wasn't very aware of the world around him. He's legs showed that, from bruises to cuts and gnashes from falling or walking into thorns. He didn't notice though. Thats what had worried his mother before she passed. He couldn't feel pain. It wasn't normal. But it wasn't weird. He was use to it. However much he feared of finally dying from not noticing blood loss or something along the lines. This brought more memories back of his mother. Which made him sad. He looked up to the rain filled sky, and sighed. He took in the air and stood up,taking his weapon from the muddy ground. He coughed into his hand, seeing blood scared him until he realized it was only his tongue bleeding from biting it too much. Another sigh had escaped his lungs. "Today is just another day I guess..." The words slowly but surely escaped his lips, filling the silence that had crept upon him as the rain came to an end . He began coughing harshly, buckling over, clutching the center of his shirt as he strained himself to stop. He wiped his now watery eyes, blurred vision came upon him, rendering him half blind for a while. When he looked up, he could see a group running across the wasteland, only thing being noticeable was a red scarf or bandanna. He wanted to follow them and ask for help, but as he tried to get up, he began coughing again, only to buckle over in a pained looking position. It wasn't painful, just awkward and uncomfortable. He stood up finally, after probably loosing a lung from all that pained coughing. His throat was as dry as a desert, and his stomach as empty as an alive mans coffin. He sighed, a now normal hobby for him, again, he had no where to go. His cave that he managed to find, was filled with flesh creatures of sorts, trying to eat him. He looked at the gnash on his arm, he hadn't noticed them trying to feast off him, this painless ability, a curse and blessing. He made his way across the wasteland before stumbling upon an opening to some tunnels that led underground. "Huh?" He questioned himself upon them, before taking a quick look around and jumping in. He slid down the slimy entrance, slipping a bit as he skidded to a stop. He looked around the darkness of the tunnels, making his way down them, making sure not to fall into the stream of sewage that swept past him from the other side of the tunnels. He was sure he could hear a dog barking, so he listened to the rough 'ruffs' that echoed through the tunnel system. He continued for a while, to see a small dog, maybe a young adult or pup sitting near the edge of the sewage. It seemed like the dog was trying to rescue an old worn and torn ball from the green slime without falling in. He watched for a while before inching towards the dog. At first the dog scooted away growling heavily, but he put his hands out showing the dog he had nothing that could harm him in his hands. The dog cocked it head to the side before giving a yap and a whine , looking at the young man, then the ball, and a repeated sequence until the red haired man frowned. He knew what the dog wanted but he didn't want to fall in. He had a sudden moment of inspiration. He grabbed his weapon from where it lay, and tried fishing the ball out. After several minuets he had rescued the ball. He smiled as he handed it to the dog who bounced around with it before squeaking it several times and running away into the darkness. As he watched the dog , he noticed a boy watching him from the other side of the tunnels. Blonde hair, and blue eyes, the rest was hard to make out. As soon as he layed eyes on him the boy ran away into another tunnel. The young man, frowned again. After a long walk within the tunnels he was finally fully dried. It was a nice feeling, not being wet or cold, oddly enough the tunnels had some warmth to them. He picked up a stick that had seemed to be chewed up or snapped in half, and out of pure boredom he began smacking the walls with it, hearing the echo fill the silence. A sound or a gun being loaded filled his ears. He stopped walking and moved towards the wall, holding his breathe. After a good few minuets no more sounds were heard- so he continued, past an opening to a passage way, and thats when his leg was shot. He jumped at the sound of the gun firing, and hissed at the fact his leg was shot, being knocked back by the blow- but he wasn't in any pain. He looked down the passage way to see a dark haired boy, same age as him probably. And then so, a staring contest began, Dark grey eyes of the shooter and the young man's Maroon eyes , the victim if you wanted. "Who are you?" The sniper said, in a silk, dark voice. "I'm the fricking president." The man replied harshly and then tried standing up; "Just a passerby- yeesh." Again a shot was fired near the man; "What's your name and what're you doing here?" The sniper replied showing that he wanted the 'passerby' to stay put. "...Yikes! Watch where you're firing that! I won't be able to tell you if I'm dead." The sniper lowered their gun, but still had their finger on the trigger just incase. "I'm called Kacey! Just a wandering travler like I said." The man now known as Kacey said, flashing a smile. "....You have no reason to be in our territory." The sniper said, again calmly. Kacey looked around; "Y-your territory? But, I doubt one guy could own all this." Category:Blog posts